Nowadays the online instant messaging (Instant Messaging, IM) tool has been accepted by a vast majority of web users and has become an indispensable software tool of users. It is widely applied not only in the everyday entertainment but also in the users' work. Therefore, the users impose high requirements on IM software in terms of easy-to-use, stability, security, and so on. The IM software primarily enables one-to-one chat between two friends and one-to-many message chat in a group or a discussion group. With development of Internet applications, a micro blog (the word “blog” derives from and is also known as web log) applications similar to twitter are booming (twitter is a variation of an instant messaging mode used in a twitter website, and allows a user to send his/her latest news and ideas to a wireless terminal or a personalized website group by means of a short message service). Such a micro blog (“microblog” for short) service allows a user to publish about 140 Chinese characters. Such a means leads to very rapid propagation and transmission of information, and enhances the user's message chat mode from one-to-one and one-to-many to one-to-infinite. The one-to-infinite mode means that an individual can propagate a message to an infinite number of persons, and can also receive information published by tens of thousands of users. Therefore, such a technology imposes new requirements on applications used by a large quantity of users.
The IM occurs in the form of a dialog. It is characterized by the most original and the most natural interaction mode but low efficiency. It generally takes many dialogs to express a complete meaning. A blog occurs in the form of a document, and is intended to no definite audience. Its meaning is relatively complete, but initiating a blog is relatively difficult. A microblog occurs in the form of a short message, and is intended to no definite audience, but its meaning is relatively complete. Initiating a micro blog is easy. For example, a user may publish a sentence or an emoticon. Therefore, compared with IM messages and blogs, a microblog is characterized by higher efficiency of transmitting information and easier initiation. As a new product and new application extending the IM message propagation mechanism, the microblog grows rapidly.
Information presented by microblog client side software is primarily messages. In existing microblog client side products, information is primarily presented in the form of messages, but little rich media information such as images, music and video is presented. In the existing microblog client side products, the microblog content in the form of various pages such as home page are presented to users for reading in a variety of dimensions. Other types of pages such as list page (including “Search Microblog Users” and “My Audience List Message”, and so on) also need to present the microblog message content.
Various pages such as message page (such as various pages or home page mentioned above) and list page in an existing microblog system present the microblog message content in different manners, and there is no reuse between different pages. In this way, to process a microblog message that carries rich media information on various pages, it is necessary to execute corresponding logics on each page respectively, which unavoidably brings many problems such as code logic redundancy, lower microblog system efficiency, and maintenance difficulty.
With development of microblog client side software products, it is necessary to combine microblog applications with various services (such as download service). The microblog system provides a common platform area for presenting various service logics. On the common platform area, control policies need to be exercised for various service logics so that various services can boost further development of the microblog.